


Tempting Health

by skekMal



Series: Against All Odds [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekMal/pseuds/skekMal
Summary: A little fic drawn as a gift for my friend MellowRaptorArt on twitter :> Her skeksis OC, Medic skekSic and his little lamb, Bijou :>
Relationships: Original skeksis character (the dark crystal) / original gelfling character (the dark crystal)
Series: Against All Odds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701280
Kudos: 9





	Tempting Health

skekSic observed her. From afar, he was perfectly aware that his mask and looks would scare such little innocent fizzgig of a gelfling. He was usually taking great pride from being feared by the gelfling, even pleasure. The skeksis should make others fear, his brethren, in the castle, constantly forget about it, showing in fine silky robes and making gracious gestures. Their souls are rotten, but they think they can mask it by the perfume and gauze.

He was masking himself too but in a much different way. He was a predator that played with hope, with minds. They never know if he aids them with their sicknesses, they never know if he lets them die, but they seek him when the death looks deep into their eyes.

He made an effort of knowing her name. Bijou. Such a fitting little name for such a delicate creature. Yet her strong immunity was a case then made him more and more curious, going from interest to current obsession. How come that even his most deadly contagious sprays didn't make her even cough, not to mention normal bleeding from nose, mouth and painful rash on the whole body?

How come that when he decided to stop with it and make her die, she was walking among the sick gelfling, trying to help, as much as she could. Untouched. BEAUTIFUL.

skekSic sighed.

Yes, she WAS beautiful. Her innocence mixed with his fixation was making her most enchanting thing in whole Thra. He would like to approach her, without need to do so, just to catch her light hair in his talons and make them cascade through his fingers.

He took off his mask and brushed his scarce hair with a hand. He will take her with him, to... test her. Yes. To test her and see why on Thra, she is so special and her life forces so strong.

Walking through the vapran settlement, now filled with sick gelfling - fascinating how loud they wail - he made his way to approach Bijou, who was putting a compress on the forehead of the sick guard.

These little glasses. How they fit that round and pure face.

She turned to him when she sensed him standing behind her. Her ears delicately collapsed, she definitely didn't expect him and it seemed that his presence disturbs her.

"Medic" she made a very light and gracious bow and he nodded, smiling.

"Was my cure suitable for the clan?" he mused.

"Yes, Lord Medic" she nodded. "Most of them heals so well. Others... not."

He winced. Such a hopeful regret in her voice and expression. She would like to toss an accuse into his face but was wiser than that.

Her wings were shaking delicately. She knew he may be dangerous. That was half pleasing him and half annoying.

He wanted to do it now, brush those soft streaks on hair, but it would be unwise. She can't know about his interest, not NOW. He was always making UNWISE moves when the interesting subjects were appearing on the horizon, and he should work on it.

"You probably don't condone my motives." he snickered.

"Yes, Lord Medic. The poor ones, who couldn't pay. They deserve to be healed too. I would beg you to do anything to save them..."

"If...?"

"If it wasn't futile" she hanged her head. "You help only those who you choose to."

That was secretly disturbing observation. She knew he plays with the gelfling. Were others know too, was the obvious, a Medic who travels to places and the sickness walks before him? The one that always mind to not give too much?

"If you ask nicely enough, I can help all clan" his grin disappeared, his heart thumping.

"Please" she looked into his eyes. That gaze, such passion in it, such a mature knack... That gelfling! Fascinating little one, he would love to make so many medical tests on her.

He managed to put himself together, that shouldn't happen, really. It was... as unwanted as desired.

His beak got closer to her face.

"I will help them. For you. Even those who can't pay. But... I need something in exchange..."

"Oh?"

"You will come with me. To seek about your endurance. I will then, when finding answers, let you go. It won't hurt, I seek... knowledge."

She looked as afraid as shocked and displeased, even. Was the thought about spending some time in his company, making her feel repulsive?

"You have time to decide. I will help them, nevertheless. My promise is as true as the hopeful blink in your eyes, Bijou."

That said, he managed to touch one string of her hair, to eventually retreat, to calm himself down. He didn't even look back. He knew that he would steal her at this very moment if he would.

The gaze of the little Bijou was following him, as he was passing the sick gelflings and their healers. He felt as his body starts to warm up. Not by the fever, he spawned among her kind.


End file.
